


Try With A Little Tenderness

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashton in Panties, Ashton tucks his dick in, Ashton wears a bikini, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bikinis, Bottom Ashton, Butt Plugs, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom Calum, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Panties, Riding, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Sub Ashton, Top Calum, Tucking, Voyeurism, bareback, different positions, slutty ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The boys are finally relaxing after their tour' they're back in Australia, and all they want to do is go back to the beaches they grew up on and have some fun in the sun.However, Ashton has a different idea for what fun he wants to do in the sun.





	Try With A Little Tenderness

"What do you mean you don't want to come to the beach with me and Ash?" Calum says frustrated, sighing heavily as he pushed his phone closer to his temple.

"Mikey and I already went yesterday. You and Ashton were just having a ball with Netflix, so we decided to have fun on our own. Now, it's switched. You go have fun at the beach, and Mikey and I will do some Netflix and chill." Luke said, his tone distant, mostly because he was trying to watch 13 Reasons Why from the kitchen, since Michael refused to pause it while Luke talked to Calum.

"But what about band-bonding!" Calum said, his cheeks only heating up a little bit at the mention of his and Ashton's afternoon alone together. Not that Luke knew anything.

"Calum, we are literally constantly stuck up the crack of each other's butts 24/7. It's fine we don't all have to stay together all the time. Have fun, because I'm trying to find out why everyone keeps talking about how much they hate Courtney. Bye." And with that, Luke hung up. He placed his phone on the counter, rushing back to the living room. He plopped down next to Michael, kicking his legs up onto his couch, stretching as Michael turned to him.

"You know letting them go to the beach by themselves is a sexual disaster waiting to happen, right?" 

"I know, I just wanted to get them out of our hair for awhile. Ashton will keep Calum busy for the next five hours or so."

~~~~~~~

Calum knew Ashton was up to something. The hazel-eyed boy was smiling at nothing, twirling his thumbs around as he watch the scenery of Sydney go past him. Calum was driving, like usual, and he kept looking off at Ashton instead of the road. Luckily, they were going to a beach practically no one but his mates and other close Sydney friends now of, so there was no traffic to worry about. Calum kept looking at Ashton's choice of clothing. He was wearing a pathetic excuse of a tank top - it was extremely thin, practically transparent cotton, and Calum could clearly see Ashton's sensitive nipples through his tank top. Ashton was also wearing extremely short-shorts, showing off the tanned boy's gorgeous thighs. Calum subconsciously went to grab Ashton's exposed left thigh, causing the boy to turn his head in Calum's direction. Ashton winked at him, causing Calum to gulp. 

"So, how long do you want to stay here?" Calum asks, his grip on Ashton's thigh tightening ever so slightly as he goes down a gravelly path. 

"I don't know, however long we feel like staying," Ashton says, the first thing he's said this entire car ride. Calum scoffs, shifting his gaze from Ashton to the road. He saw the clearing where they would usually park when they traveled to this beach. He sighed, gulping as he thought of having to unload all of the contents in the back of his trunk alone, just like he loaded all of those contents earlier this afternoon, after Ashton convinced him to do all the heavy lifting in exchange for a sweet surprise at the beach. "I'm so excited! We haven't been at this beach in such a long time! I wonder if everyone knows about it now..." 

Calum internally groans at that notion, hoping that he and Ashton could have some, erm, sexual times today at the beach. "Let's hope not. This was suppose to be our friend group's secret hide out." Ashton smiled at Calum, putting his hand over the one on his thigh, making it go higher the slightest bit. Calum raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Ashton, but the drummer acted as if he did nothing. Calum chuckles and shakes his head, removing his hand to grip the steering wheel so he could park carefully. 

~~~~~~

Calum huffs loudly as he placed the cooler next to the rest of their items: their umbrella, their chairs, their towels, their little table where he put the speakers, portable charges, and phones on. Luckily, Ashton did not jinx them, and there was no one in sight on the beach. It was hidden by a lot of cliffs surrounding the lowly-elavated beach, providing a little oasis for the two boys to go to in times of relaxation and fun. "Ugh, now I'm done!"

Ashton beamed at him. He got up from his place on the lounge chair, locking his phone, and went up to Calum. He raised himself on his toes slightly and leaned up, placing a big kiss on Calum's left cheek. "Thanks, Cally. I don't know where I would be without a strong guy like you to do things for me." Ashton snickered. 

Calum rolled his eyes, pushing Ashton slightly in the arm. "Shut up, we all know you need me for a lot more things than just heavy lifting."

"Like opening jars that I can't," Ashton laughed, running away from Calum and racing down the beach. Calum chuckled, going after his boyfriend in a light-hearted, two-person game of catch. 

As Ashton was running, he started to shed more and more bits of clothes. It started with his bandana; he stripped it off and let his curls get in his face (He's been growing it back out) Then, it was his sandals, chucking them off towards the sand to the left of him, since to his right was the ocean. Calum laughed and laughed, thinking he was going to take off his tank top and jump into the water. However, Ashton took off his shorts, still going at the same speed. Calum stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Ashton teasingly pull down his booty shorts to reveal...

Bikini bottoms?

Ashton stopped too, noticing he didn't hear a second set of footsteps following him. He turned around, fully pulling off his shorts, exposing his legs fully. But that wasn't what Calum was paying attention to. Ashton's excuse-for-a-tank-top had ridden up, completely showing off the boy's metallic-white bikini bottoms. He could clearly see that Ashton has tucked, and that was a major turn on for Calum during their behind-closed-door times. The golden-haired boy's thighs were even on more display, the bikini only have a small patch over his crotch, and then it went to two thing strings to hold it up. All Calum wanted to do was to grip Ashton's thick thighs while he pounded into the shorter boy.

While Calum gaped at his boyfriend, Ashton held his shorts up by his pinky, smirking. "This is your reward for helping, Cally. Come and get it!" Ashton said, throwing his shorts into he sand as well and making a bee line back to their chairs. It took a moment for Calum to register what Ashton just said. He watched Ashton, more specifically his ass, run away, watching the tan cheeks jiggle with every step Ashton takes. Calum starts to slowly walk towards Ashton, then running after him after Ashton's ass is less distinguishable as he got farther. The bikini was going into Ashton's crack, exposing more and more of Ashton's squishy butt. His tanline was still prominent, which Calum hopes Ashton doesn't try to fix, since it is yet another turn on of his. 

Eventually, the raven-haired boy caught up to his boyfriend, pulling the cheeky boy into his muscular arms. Ashton squirmed, unintentionally rubbing his ass against Calum's bulge through his board shorts. Calum lowered his mouth to Ashton's ear, groaning lowly at the pleasure that went up Calum's spine as Ashton basically grinder on him. "Gotcha, you little slut," 

Ashton sucked in a breath, trying to free his arms, for Calum enclosed Ashton's arm in his embrace when he forced the boy up against his chest. He tried not to moan out as he felt Calum's dick get harder and go in between his cheeks. "I'm not... I'm not a slut," 

Calum laughed in his ear, biting it as he wrapped his left arm further around Ashton, and brought his right arm down to grip at Ashton's crotch, which was stick tucked, but was bulging out more. "Yes you are, princess. Why else would you be prancing around the beach, which anyone can come to, and be wearing these slutty bikini panties? Hm?" 

Ashton was full on moaning, his eyes closed as he rocked with Calum's hip movements. Calum threw the boy over his shoulder's easily, placing his hand on Ashton's bum firmly as he carried him to their chairs. Calum let his hands wander in between the cheeks, going further and further until the bottoms were essentially a thong, and he felt something hard.

"Wow, my little slut is even wearing a butt plug? You just love cock so much you can't help but be filled all the time, can you?" Calum teased, pressing it in with his ring finger and letting his pointer and middle finger go down to wear Ashton's tip was tucked in between his legs. "And you're already leaking? Such a little, needy, slutty princess you are!"

Ashton mewled, the pleasure from Calum's fingers on his two most sensitives spots drawing him to an orgasm. "Cal-"

"Ah, ah, ah. You know what you have to call me when you get this slutty, baby. What's my name?"

"D-daddy, please, I'm going to cum soon," Ashton whimpered, feeling incredibly weak and submissive to Calum's strong control over Ashton's body. And he loved everything about this feeling. 

"Oh, we can't have that, now can we?" Calum mocked, removing his hand from Ashton's bikini-covered and butt-plugged hole and his tucked-in cock. He instead put his hand lightly over Ashton's entire bottom, spanking it lightly as he was almost at the chairs. Ashton moaned with each spank, jolting up a little bit every time Calum's hand slowly cracked down on one of his ass cheeks. 

When Calum finally got to their set up, he let Ashton down, moving his hands up to grip his waist, knowing the shorter boy would not be able to stand. He pulled Ashton against his chest again, meeting their lips together in a fiery lock. He almost immediately shoved his tongue into Ashton's mouth, which he happily complied with. The raven-haired boy's right hand moved up to Ashton's nipples, still under the layer of the tank top. He tweaked them roughly, making Ashton moan loudly into his mouth, allowing his tongue to go even further into the drummer's mouth. He then continued his assault on Ashton's ass with his left hand, spanking each cheek at a time, making the drummer jump and whine into his mouth. Ashton couldn't handle the major pleasure he was feeling at the hands of his bassist; he was going to cum soon.

"Daddy, please, I'm gonna cum," Ashton whimpered, almost crying when Calum stepped away from him entirely. The bassist tore off Ashton's tank top, leaving Ashton almost completely exposed. Calum was still wearing his board shorts and his 'Maine' t-shirt, making Ashton feel even more subservient to his dominant boyfriend. Calum then sat down on the nearest chair, arranging himself so he was sitting down. He looked at the ocean for a second, admiring the waves as they soared and crashed into the sand a few yards away from the two boys. 

Ashton stared at him bewildered, not knowing what to do. He already felt two hickeys forming on his neck, he knows his hair is all tousled up from running and Calum's rough-housing, and he feels the back of his panties are becoming wet with his pre-cum. His lips felt swollen from the intense but short make out session, and his plug was still pressing into his prostrate. He just wanted to get off already. "Daddy, please,"

Calum looked at him, taking in the intoxicating sight. He laughed, grabbing his phone and taking a picture of Ashton. "Jesus, princess. I don't think I've ever seen you look so slutty before. You lips are red and wet, your neck is covered in hickeys, your eyes are glossed over, and your panties are bulging from your dick, which I don't get because of how small your penis is," Ashton felt tears going down his hot face form the ridicule, the spiteful words turning Ashton on even more. He knew his dick was on the smaller side, since he was only four and a half inches, while Calum was a whooping seven and a half inches. "Your cute dick can't control itself, can't it? It's why you bust a nut so quickly, because your balls are so tiny that it can't hold cum in for that long." Calum continued to ridicule him, making Ashton's desperation for sex grow. 

The drummer drops onto his knees, crawling over to Calum, trying to arch his back so the bassist can get a good look at his ass as he moves. "Please, daddy, let me please you, use me to get yourself off, that's all that I want, please!" 

At this point, Ashton's head laid on Calum's thigh, dangerously close to the massive tent in the boy's trunks. "Get off of my knee, you dirty whore," Calum barked. Ashton whimpered, lifting his head immediately. He was sitting back on his legs, showing off his strong thighs, broad hips, and perky nipples.Calum took another picture, and decided on taking a video. "What are you, Ashton?"

"A dirty whore," the drummer replies promptly, looking at Calum and not the camera. 

"What are you useful for?"

"I'm only useful for bringing Calum Hood, my master, pleasure. Nothing else," 

"Damn right," Calum mumbled, ending the video and putting his phone on the table again. He turned his attention to Ashton again, the boy looking like an eager pup who wants to please his master. "Get on up here, pup. 69 me."

Ashton jumps at the opportunity, getting up on the chair so his ass was right on top of Calum's dick and he was staring at Calum. The bassist adjusted the chair, making it completely flat so the two boys could fully 69. Calum laid back, his body extending a little over the chair. Ashton shrunk his body as much as he could as he turned around, his face right by Calum's dick and his ass right by Calum's face. Calum pushed aside the metallic panties as Ashton pushed down Calum's board shorts, making the Maori's penis to hit Ashton in the face. Calum moaned at the feeling and at the sight of the plug buried deep in Ashton's ass. He recognized it; it wasn't the vibrating one, but it was the one shaped like the head of a penis. Calum laughed again, grabbing his phone again. "Jesus, baby, you are the biggest slut in the world." 

Ashton moaned around Calum, the Kiwi's dick fully in his mouth. He popped his head fast, suckling around the tip, which was his favorite part. Calum praised him the most when he licked around the tip and played with his slit. And he knew Calum was enjoying it as he heard the loud moans and the taste of pre-cum leaking. 

Calum started taking another video, pulling down the panties so they were under Ashton's ass. "Spread em, baby," Ashton hummed, bringing his hands down on his own ass as he spread his bum cheeks wide, his plus moving around a bit. Calum laughed, nudging Ashton's hand on his left cheek away as he gripped it, jiggling it with one hand for his camera. "Such a fat ass, baby. Been working on getting thicker for me, have you? Oh Wait, you can't answer me because my cock is shoved down your throat!" Calum taunted, thrusting up roughly in Ashton's mouth, causing the drummer to choke slightly. He had only a minor gag reflex, but he still had his limits. He pulled all the way off to breathe, only to feel Calum force him back down a few second later, the words 'filthy slut' ringing in his ear. 

"See, Ashton Irwin here is wearing a little bikini bottom set, with a butt plug shoved up his girly, full ass, and his puny dick tucked in between his legs. He's the definition of a slut, his legs always open wide for me to use and mark up." Calum narrated, his hand on Ashton's ass returning, jiggling and spanking it as he leaned forward, biting random parts of Ashton's lower back, entire ass, and upper thighs. "Look at his little dick, it's just spewing precum!" Calum laughed, pulling the panties back so the camera could see Ashton's tucked-in dick near his ass crack. The submissive moaned loudly out of humiliation, his size kink one of his favorites. "He's doing all of this, knowing that anyone could come out to this beach and see him with my cock down his throat and his ass plugged up like a bitch in heat. Filthy," Calum finished, turning off his phone again. He pulled out the butt plug with no warning, causing Ashton to scream around his cock. The vibration caused Calum to lose his cool, cumming hard and a lot in Ashton's warm mouth. 

"Don't swallow it yet, slut. Get on your knees again and crawl over to me. Start at the end of there chair." Ashton pulled himself off of Calum's cock, slowly moving down the chair, his ass moving with every swish of his thighs. Calum grabbed his dick and swatted it over Ashton's ass once it was close enough, causing the drummer to jump and fall off the chair. He ignored Calum's laugh and continued his crawl towards Calum, the cum still in and around his mouth. He looked at Calum, trying to tell him how badly he has to cum. 

"Open your mouth for me, wanna take a picture," Calum mumbles, pointing his camera at Ashton as the boy opens his mouth slowly, trying to make sure no cum overspills and goes down his chin. Calum's shutter goes off multiple times, alerting Ashton that he was indeed taking photos. Calum always does this during their kinkier endeavors, for he usually uses it as 'blackmail' to 'force' Ashton into doing things for him (Even thought they boy know that Calum will never let any of those erotic pictures see the light of day and everything they do is consensual.) "Now, swallow it all, slut." Ashton did, gulping loudly as the salty liquid goes down his throat, relishing in the taste of his boyfriend's semen. He licks his lips, hoping to get any drops that didn't quite make it in his mouth. 

Calum racked his hands through Ashton's curls affectionately, smiling. "Good puppy. Now, get up on this dick so you can finally cum." Ashton never moves faster in his life, putting his thighs on either side of Calum's thighs, his ass directly over the seven and a half inched dick. He moved his panties to the side, exposing his hole to the ocean air. He holds his bikini with one hand, and uses the other to anchor himself on Calum's shoulder. Ashton threw his head back, his eyes closed, as he sunk down on Calum's penis. The shaft twitched inside of him as his soft cheeks met Calum's muscular thighs. Ashton started to bounce, eventually putting both hands on Calum's shoulders as he rode the Kiwi, bouncing faster and faster each time.

"Damn, baby. I just slipped right in. Your slutty plug really keeps your even sluttier hole open for me at all times, huh?" Calum teases, putting his hands on Ashton's thighs, squeezing so tightly he will probably leave bruises. All Ashton could do was nod his head rapidly, his brain no longer properly working with he pleasure he feels. His dick feels so restricted and confined, his ass felt like it was on fire and was being pounded into, his thighs were being squeezed so hard, and he loved every second of it all. "Yeah, grind down on me, whore. You're finally putting your slutty ass to good use." Ashton moaned louder, grinning down in figure 8's on Calum's dick. Calum started to spank Ashton again, making all the pleasure centered around his ass area. 

"Daddy, I'm... I'm gonna-"

"Cum, princess. You proved you're worth it with all of your slutty actions," Calum smirked, looking into Ashton's eyes as the drummer opened them right as he cummed, backing the back of his panties extremely wet with the amount of cum he was pumping out. Ashton went limp, slowly resting himself on Calum's chest as he came down from his high. Calum kissed his forehead, but then hitched Ashton up a little bit and started to rabbit-fuck Ashton's hole, his orgasm slowly approaching him as well. "Such a good slut for me, let's me do whatever I want to this tight, little body, let's me fuck this fat, juicy ass," Calum whispers into Ashton's ear, bringing both of his hands down hard on Ashton's already-red cheeks. "Let's me play with your cute, tiny baby dick, you let me do everything." Calum trails off, his own brain no longer working as he finally hits his high, his cum shooting inside of Ashton. Ashton cried out, feeling extremely oversensitive but pleasured as he felt his walls be painted with Calum's pearly white cum. 

Both boys were panting, Calum still inside of Ashton. They stayed like that for a moment, Calum pulling Ashton closer to him as he kissed his cheeks, trying to make Ashton feel less overstimulated, while at the same time wanting to stay inside of his boy. "You were so good baby, I love you so much. Can you hear me?"

Ashton weakly nodded, alerting Calum that he did not slip into headspace after his orgasm. That surprised Calum, since he usually does with that hard of cumming, but it just means that they can have a quicker round two soon. Calum smiled, smoothing down Ashton's curls. "Good boy, I love you so much. I'm gonna pull out now, and plug you back up now, okay? Nod if that is okay." Ashton nodded again, slightly faster this time. Calum chuckled. Ashton loves being plugged up with Calum's cum inside of him. He always has. 

Calum grabs the plug from the stand, bringing it behind Ashton as the Maori boy pulls out of his boyfriend. Ashton whimpers at the feeling of cum leaking out of his and of emptiness, but he soon stops as he feels the penis-shaped plug be pushed into him again. He almost purrs, wrapping his arms around Calum's neck as the bassist puts Ashton's panties back in place, resisting the urge to touch the extremely damp wet spot where Ashton's cum is. He would do that later. He, instead, tucks his own dick back into his board shorts, and put his arms around Ashton's small waist, snuggling him as they both fall asleep. 

~~~~~~~~

When Calum wakes up, he suspects it hasn't been that long. The sun isn't suddenly down, but the shadows do look a little different. He checked his phone. His lock screen said it was 13:37, which means he was asleep for about forty minutes, since he was taking videos at around 13:00. Only then, after he looks his phone, he registers that there isn't a small and warm body on top of his. He looks around, wandering where Ashton went, only to find him a few feet away. He must have turned on the speakers, because Frank Ocean was playing in the background, accompanied with the sounds of waves crashing and seagulls squawking. Calum gulped, feeling his dick chub up again at the position Ashton was in now. 

Ashton was laying flat on his stomach in the other lounge chair they brought, but he was out in the sun, presumingly tan. His bikini was still covering his ass, meaning Ashton didn't want to get rid of the tanlines that Calum loves so much. Calum then notices that the wet patch on Ashton's panties still hadn't dried yet, which made Calum even harder. Ashton really came that much that forty minutes later, he was still wet? 

Based on Ashton's breathing pattern and the fact he wasn't fidgeting at all, it seemed that Ashton felt asleep in that position. Calum wasn't complaining.

Calum slowly raised himself out of his chair, pushing his board shorts down enough so his half hard dick spring free. He made his way over to Ashton's sleeping body, his sun-kissed skin gleaming in the Australian sun light. 

God, Ashton was perfect.

Calum lowly moaned as he slowly moved his hands up Ashton's hairless legs (He convinced the once hairy-boy to start waxing his body hair so he would look that part of the slutty twink he is) and squeezed his supple thighs. Calum bent down, sucking on the skin right under Ashton's fat ass, Calum licking over the spots he made. He was faced next with Ashton's full ass, next. He kissed right where he knew his plug was, shoving his face into the panties and in between his ass cheeks. He went down a little, smelling the cum that was still present in the drummer's panties. He licked over the area, tasting the semen through the bikini bottoms. He eventually felt Ashton's tip through the under, and he felt it twitch. 

Ashton was always a heavy sleeper, and it takes a few specific things to wake him up. He only ever woke up to (1) his alarm clock with a very specific alarm noise Apple provides (2) with his dick being sucked (3) with Calum shoving his own dick down Ashton's throat and (4) pounding into Ashton with rapid force. Those, and vigorously shaking Ashton for ten minutes and yelling in his ears, but that's a lot of effort. That's why the two have sex so much in the morning. But, Ashton has told Calum a million times that he doesn't mind if Calum gets himself off using Ashton's body when he is asleep; as long as he could do it back. And Ashton definitely loves waking Calum up with his ass riding the seven and a half inched dick.

Calum kisses the head one last time before dropping himself over Ashton's entire body, completely covering up the tan drummer as he let his dick lay on top of Ashton's ass. He slowly grounded down, making the panties go deeper into his ass crack. Calum eventually got far enough that he felt the plug. He kissed the back of Ashton's neck as he brought his hands down to untie Ashton's bikini bottom strings, letting the pantie back flap down. Ashton's ass was full exposed, turning Calum on even more. He knew it was bad he kept doing it, but he got his phone yet again to take photos of Ashton's beautiful naked body. He just loved the boy so much, and his beauty was so overwhelming sometimes. 

Calum put his hand on both Ashton's ass, jiggling it and taking multiple photos from multiple angles. He spread the cheeks with his pointer finger and thumb, revealing Ashton's plugged and creamy hole to the camera. He took a lot of photos of his boy's beautiful hole, licking his lips as he saw his own cum around the rim of the hole. He set his phone down, spreading the pale cheeks with both hands as he licked around the butt plug, eating Ashton's delicious ass. The drummer mewled in his sleep, trying to shift around, but Calum held him down with his strong grip. He pressed his tongue onto the plus, making it go deeper. Ashton moaned, but he still wasn't awake. He probably was having a wet dream. Then, Calum took the panties completely off of Ashton, curling them up, and slowly pushing it into Ashton's open mouth. It will keep the wet cavern occupied as Calum pushed into Ashton's ass.

Calum looked down at the beautiful boy below him, completely compliant under Calum's persistent and wandering hands. He touched all over Ashton, massaging his back muscles, ass cheeks, thighs and legs, even his feet. He brought his hands back up to his ass, smacking it a little. Calum turned the drummer around, exposing his untucked dick for the first time today, and his beautiful face and chest. He went up to Ashton's lips, pecking him softly as he stroked Ashton back to hardness. Calum smirked, feeling the small penis twitch in his hands. He looked down, admiring how his big palm almost completely covered Ashton's prick. He got his phone out again, taking a picture of the beautiful comparison. He placed one last chaste kiss to Ashton's open mouth before he turned the drummer over, admiring how his ass jiggled at the movement. He gently pulled the plug out, quickly placing his dick in Ashton's wet ass to make sure he loses none of the cum. Calum draped himself over Ashton again, putting his arms under each of Ashton's arm pits and locking his hands behind Ashton's neck, giving Calum completely control of the older boy's upper body. Calum slowly pushed his dick in and out of Ashton's bare ass, enjoying the sensual movements of just pumping himself into his boyfriend. 

Ashton still hadn't woken up, but he was moaning through the gag of his wet panties. Calum smiled, burying his face in the back of Ashton's curls as he continued to fuck his gorgeous boyfriend, picking up speed a bit as he felt the tightness in his stomach happen for the third time this afternoon. 

Ashton woke up right when Calum started rabbiting his hole; his dick was rubbing roughly against the material of the chair, and he realized his panties were shoved in his mouth. He tried to move his arms, but he realized that Calum had him in almost a headlock, and Ashton could only just continue to lay back and let his boyfriend fuck him. He moaned around the panties loudly, turning his head so he could show Calum he was awake. The bassist open his eyes to see his drummer staring back at him, lust making his hazel eyes seem ten times darker. Calum moaned, going faster and harder into Ashton's ass. He maintained eye contact with him as he cummed again into Ashton's ass, his inner walls being painted yet again. 

Ashton groaned at the feeling of being unloaded into, cumming onto the chair in the process. He went pliant yet again, breathing heavily as Calum stayed on top of him. He wanted to go back to sleep, since he usually does when he orgasms multiple times. He hesitates, because he still feels extremely overstimulated with Calum's huge cock still spurting out little droplets of cum from time to time and the fact his dick is all sticky from being pressed against the chair. However, he can't bring himself to keep his eyes open. He decides that Calum won't mind, and slowly starts to nod off.

~~~~~~

Calum wakes up again in a shock; the note from a SZA song woke him up. He looked down; he was still inside of Ashton; his boyfriend's underwear was still in his boyfriend's mouth; his boyfriend's dick was still trapped against the chair. Calum cringes, leaning over to get the plug he put onto of his phone; it was covered in cum, so he will most definitely will clean his phone later. Nevertheless, he slowly pulls out of Ashton's wet ass and plugs him back up again, the squelching sound making his dick perk up in interest, but he knows he can't orgasm right now. He doesn't think much time has past, so he Ashton would definitely be oversensitive still. He gets up, walking over to the cooler to get a bottle of water that brought. Calum then reaches into one of their bags, pulling out a towel. He pours some water onto the towel, and starts to clean Ashton's ass cheeks. He then turns his sleeping boyfriend around, showing off his tiny, cum covered prick. He shakes his head, cursing himself for allowing his sub to fall asleep like that. He gently cleans Ashton's dick, cleaning the tip, shaft, and all over his balls and taint, with straining himself from touching the boy's creamy asshole. 

He takes the panties out of his mouth, cleaning that area too. He digs through Ashton's bag, hoping that Ashton brought a back up pair of bottoms. He wanted to eventually go swimming with him, and he knew those shorts weren't fit for swimming. Sadly, he didn't find any, so he had to un-crumble the ones that the shoved into Ashton's pretty mouth. He watered them down, trying to dry them by fanning them out and laying them in the sun. Calum sat down on his own chair, staring at Ashton's naked body. He loved the boy so much, and he doesn't know why he can't control his sexual desires around him. Even though they are young and dumb now, they can't keep fucking like rabbits for the rest of their lives.

But, today is not going to be that day they stop.

~~~~~~

Ashton woke up for the third time that day with something cold being put on his penis. He looked down, seeing Calum trying to put his panties back on and tie the strings of his bikini together. He had even tucked Ashton's dick in between his thighs like he likes, and he was placed in the shade. He would have burned out there if Calum hadn't had woken up to notice Ashton asleep. 

Ashton then remembers what had just transpired a little earlier; the sex, the panties in his mouth, the cum on the chair. He smiles, adoring at how gentle Calum was being. He didn't realize that Ashton was already awake, so he used the opportunity to his advantage.

"Hey good looking." Ashton said, causing Calum to jump from his sitting position. He look startled, but grinned when he realized he had only just waken up Ashton. "Thanks for taking care of me, daddy," 

~~~~~~~

It was three hours later; the two boys had subdued their libido for awhile and had just done actual beach activities - looking for shells, splashing each other in the water, tanning (but Calum didn't jump onto of Ashton this time) and eating their food. The only thing left they wanted to do was make some sand castles (as requested by Ashton), and they would go.

The sun was setting. It had just started to, so they had about an hour before the sky would go almost completely dark. Calum was bringing the supplies to his awaiting boyfriend. Ashton was perched on top of his legs, his hands on his thighs as he watched Calum excitedly. Calum tried to calm down his friend downstairs as he looked at Ashton's delicious thighs, tiny underwear, perky nipples, and awaiting mouth. Calum gulped, dropping all the sand castle molds, shovels, and carving tools that Ashton had bought on the way here. Ashton clapped excitingly, crawling over to dump the supplies out of the bag. He ended up crawling right in front of the standing Calum. he was still only in his bikini bottoms. His back was arched, and his ass was on full display for Calum to take. He could even see the slightest tent of where Ashton's dick would be, and where the plug would be. 

"Daddy, what should I do first?" Ashton looked back at Calum, batting his eyelashes. 

That little fucker. he definitely knew what he was doing. Calum groaned, dropping to his knees and pulling Ashton's ass against his own crotch. "You need to back you ass up onto this dick, first, princess."

Ashton smirked and moaned at the same time, nodding as he used one hand to pull down his under, and the other to keep himself up on his knees. Calum took out the wet plug, relishing in the nasty sounds it made axs it came out of Ashton's creamy opening. He then brought the plug to Ashton's mouth, forcing it in for Ashton to suck on. The drummer gladly did so, opening it and sucking on it as he life depended on it. He brought both hands to the ground, stablizing himself as he felt Calum whip his dick out. 

"Gosh, the things you do to me, baby boy," Calum groaned, resting his dick in between Ashton's cheeks and on his hole, sliding it around to tease the smaller boy. The drummer whined from behind the plug, shaking his ass as much as he could in that position to entice Calum. It worked, for as soon as he did, Calum gripped Ashton's hair and fed his dick into Ashton's slutty hole. He moaned, feeling no resistance as he fucked into his boyfriend for the third time that day, not including the blowjob he got from Ashton. "Fuck, baby,"

Ashton hummed, throwing his ass back more into Calum's hips to get his boyfriend's dick deeper into him. Calum let go of his own dick, and started to rain down on Ashton's ass like before, spanking it in the same rhythm that he fucked into Ashton. He then shoved Ashton's faced into the same, his right cheek meeting the sand as Calum drove his dick further into Ashton. The drummer moaned loudly around the plug, sucking on the juices from it and enjoying the feeling of domination at the hands of his boyfriend. 

"OH, shit, baby boy. You're gonna make me cum for the fourth time this afternoon. Shows how good you are to me. YOu're mine, only we could give each other this much pleasure, only I could make you weak like this, only I could make you this much of a cock slut," Calum moaned, emphasizing every pronoun with a hard thrust into the drummer's ass. Ashton moaned each time, trying to nod as his face was shoved further into the ground. 

Suddently, Calum lifted him back up, so Ashton's back was against Calum's chest. Calum wrapped his arms around him like he did at the beginning of the day, enclosing his arm with his own arms. He fucked into Ashton as he kissed all-around his neck, leaving the drummer moaning around his butt plug. 

"Jesus fucking christ I love you," Calum screamed, cumming into his slutty boyfriend for the third time this afternoon, making his ass feel like like slip-and-slide with all the cum he has in it. Ashton cums shortly after, dirtying his panties yet again. He feels so dirty and restricted and tired and loved, and all he could do in the moment was cry at how happy he was that he had a boyfriend like Calum.

~~~~~

"Well, that was an interesting day," Calum said after they (Calum) loaded everything back into the car an hour later. Ashton made an amazing sand castle, which Calum will post the pictures he took, just not the ones with Ashton looking fucked out in his pretty bikini bottoms in them. He looks over at his boyfriend, looking at how he was just wearing one of Calum's sweaters, his own socks nd shoes, and the panties he soiled multiple times today. But, Ashton demanded that he went home like this, because he felt at peace dressed like that. Calum couldn't tell him no. 

"I know; I'm glad Luke and Michael didn't come, because then we wouldn't have," Ashton joked, winking at Calum when the taller boy laughed at him. Calu, took his hand off of the steering wheel again, like this morning, and placed it on Ashton's thigh, squeezing at the supple flesh that now is littered with kisses, bites, and bruises. But they're all beautiful, just like Ashton. 

"You're so dirty," 

"Says the one who shoved my soiled under into my mouth!"

~~~~~~~~


End file.
